


feeling it out

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Smut, boyfriend harry, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry's first time having sex with his boyfriend.





	feeling it out

“You’ve...never?”

 

Harry shook his head, hiding his face a little. It was a typical Saturday night; he was on a date with his boyfriend at one of their favorite restaurants. Somehow, the topic of sex had come up, and Harry had accidentally blurted out that he was, and always had been, a virgin.

 

Harry was very comfortable with this man that he was dating. They’d been together for eight months, eight beautiful months. After exploring his sexuality and confusion for his feelings for men for quite some time, he’d finally found a man that he liked and was attracted to and cared for who felt the same ways about him. He’d experimented with both men and women - mostly kisses and touches, never fully naked and never full-on _sex_. He still didn’t know what his sexuality was, but that didn’t matter to him anymore. He was happy with men and women, and right now the man he was with made him so incredibly happy.

 

But regardless - he was a virgin. He’d never had sex before.

 

“But...all those times we...you never?” Harry’s boyfriend asked quietly, and Harry shook his head, wanting to be anywhere but here. They’d sucked each other off before, a few times while they were cuddling and a little drunk some nights. They’d already met the parents, already said their _I love you’s_ , and the’d meant it, too. There was nothing but safety and comfort in this relationship. Harry’s boyfriend knew that Harry dating a man was a big deal for him, and he really tried to make things feel open and safe for him, which Harry knew and appreciated.

 

But, Harry couldn’t deny that he didn’t thirst for more. His boyfriend was _hot_ \- long legs, sharp cheekbones, a slightly crooked smile. Harry couldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t _thought about him_ when he played with himself some nights when he couldn’t sleep. Harry couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t want _more_ , didn’t want to be touched and stroked and bent over - did he just say that out loud? Perhaps he was salivating a little, because his boyfriend reached out to squeeze Harry’s hand. “Do you...want to?” he asked quietly, and Harry felt like his eyes were bugged out of his sockets. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t growing hard against his thigh in his tight skinny jeans, that the sight of his boyfriend’s veiny, muscled arms visible under his rolled up sleeves didn’t delight his imagination. Harry chewed on his lip and nodded, feeling a little like he was underwater at this point with cotton in his ears. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening.

 

“Alright,” his boyfriend nodded easily, a small smile on his face. “I can do that.”

 

And, well, Harry was metaphorically fucked.

 

“I’m hard,” Harry whined a little, his voice barely a whisper as their meals were paid for. He felt himself throb a little in his jeans and he winced slightly. His boyfriend walked around the table to help him into his jacket, his eyes unashamedly glancing at the thick line of his cock in his trousers. He stroked Harry very gently through his jeans, and Harry yelped, stepping back before anyone could see. He felt dizzy with anticipation as he watched his boyfriend take his hand, walking him carefully to the door. Was the room spinning? Did someone just blast the heat? Harry was going to faint. He was about to lose his virginity for the first time with the man he loved. He was absolutely dreaming.

 

The cold air outside slapped him and woke him up a little, and he pawed at his boyfriend as he held the door for him.

 

“Not here, angel, not here,” he replied huskily, shaking his head. “Although I would have taken you in the toilets over the sink, I want to love you properly.”

 

“Oh,” Harry whimpered, and he could nearly feel his arousal as he _dripped_ into his boxer shorts. “I’m wet,” he whispered to his boyfriend, who _moaned_ as he kissed Harry’s lips, stroking his cock a few times as he unbuttoned Harry’s trousers.

 

“Want to feel you for myself,” he whispered huskily, turning Harry around sharply, his own cock hard against Harry’s backside. Harry realized that they were in the darkened restaurant parking lot, that he was bent over into the passenger seat while his boyfriend stood outside the car. Harry whimpered, his eyes rolling back as a hand stroked his naked cock, his wetness trailing off of his boyfriend’s fingers.

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed. “You’re so wet for me, kitten. Did I really turn you on that much?”

 

“Yes,” Harry simpered. He almost wanted to put his hands behind his back, wanted to be tied up and begging and things he’d only seen on his computer screen when he was younger and still exploring, and-

 

“When we get home,” he said quietly into Harry’s ear, interrupting his stream of thoughts, “I’m going to fuck you.”

 

He then helped Harry stand, helped him into his seat where he zipped up his jeans for him, placing his seatbelt around him. He kissed Harry’s flushed cheek, Harry making a strangled sort of sound as he shut the door carefully, going around to the other side of the car.

 

The gentle thrum of the engine caused the seat to vibrate beneath Harry’s legs. The two men sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, even though Harry’s dick was twitching in his trousers. He was nearly going to come in his pants if the pressure of his jeans didn’t keep rubbing against his hard length. He made another strangled little whine, and he thought it would be concealed over the thrum of the car, but his boyfriend looked over, stroking Harry’s cheek with his palm.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, the husk and sex that had once been dripping in his voice now gone, concern and love masking it easily. This was one of the many reasons why Harry felt safe and comfortable with this man. Harry nodded, and he couldn’t help but open his mouth, his lips plush and bitten. He sucked his thumb into his mouth, his boyfriend continuing his drive, but Harry knew he was trying his hardest not to crash. Harry licked and sucked his thumb before he pulled it out, and, glad that they were in darkness, Harry smirked, liking knowing that he had turned on his boyfriend that much. His earlier embarrassment about being inexperienced melted away when the car parked, and the two sat for a moment.

 

“C’mere,” he mumbled, leaning in to kiss Harry firmly. “You’ll tell me what you like and don’t like, okay? You’ll tell me when to stop?”

 

Harry nodded, the kind words from the man that he loved only fueling his arousal, not at all diminishing it. On shaky legs, he followed his boyfriend up into his apartment, into the bedroom that he knew all too well. But this time, things felt different. The bed seemed too big, the walls too close together. Harry chewed on his lip, deciding to sit in his boyfriend’s hard desk chair rather than the softness of the bed. His boyfriend kissed his forehead while he excused himself to go to the toilet, and Harry sat alone, his heart thudding in his chest. He’d slept in this bed with his boyfriend nearly every night, he’d showered and gotten dressed and walked around naked in his house before. But he’d never had sex, he’d never…done this. And his boyfriend had, he knew he had. Harry felt younger than he was suddenly, younger than his twenty-four years, like a child.

 

The door opened, and Harry tried not to flinch as anxiety took over his chest, but his boyfriend was still fully clothed. He walked toward Harry carefully, stroking his cheek. There was nothing sexual by the way he pulled Harry up to stand, an arm around his narrow hips.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, kissing Harry’s red lips firmly, “you okay?”

 

Harry nodded, knowing his pupils must be dilated and cheeks red as tomatoes. He was turned on, his heart was thrumming in his chest, his mouth was dry, and he had a feeling at the pit of his belly that he needed to fill.

 

“C’mere,” his boyfriend whispered, going to sit on the bed. Harry straddled him, his smaller thighs going over his boyfriend’s thicker ones, their hips lining up. His nose rubbed along Harry’s sharp collar bones, visible through his black v-neck. “You still hard for me?” he murmured, and oh.

 

Harry was _hard_. His pants were unzipped, then, as his boyfriend helped him spread his legs, Harry’s cock springing out of his boxers, still dripping. Harry watched as he dripped onto his boyfriend’s sheets, and he moaned deeply at the sight.

 

“Gonna get you ready, baby,” his boyfriend said, and he _licked his lips_ staring at his boyfriend’s cock. He helped Harry lie down, the younger man whimpering.

 

“Shh, sweetheart, shh,” he murmured to Harry, the petname unfurling a new feeling in Harry’s tummy. He took Harry’s jeans off slowly, helping him sit up to take off his shirt. Harry was fully naked, now, and he couldn’t help but automatically whimper slightly at the chill.

 

“You’re okay, love, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, and then both men were undressed. Harry gaped at his boyfriend’s cock standing proud before him - it had been in his mouth and his hands multiple times, but tonight it was going to be-

 

A cap was flipped open, a squishing sound emitting from a small bottle. Harry’s heart thudded when he realized that it was lube.

 

“Alright H,” the older man said softly. He stroked Harry’s inner thigh, helping him ease his legs open. Harry had never felt more exposed than he was at the moment, but he was glad it was with someone he trusted so much. He only hoped he would impress his boyfriend.

 

“Might be better if you were on your hands and knees,” he whispered in Harry’s ear. “I need to get you ready.”

 

Harry let out a whimper as he did as he was told, spreading his knees apart a little. He was definitely exposed now, more than ever. Harry shook slightly as a kiss was pressed to his arse cheek.

 

“I’ll be gentle,” a voice behind him murmured, and then a long finger slid into Harry, the feeling unfamiliar and foreign but so-

 

“Oh my god,” Harry cried, leaning back and needing more. His boyfriend moved it around a bit, wiggled it, then another finger slid into him, gentle as possible.

 

“I’m gonna finger you now, for a moment, baby boy.”

 

“Ungh,” Harry sighed, eyes rolling back as the fingers slid in and out. He was _tight_ , and wet, the lube squelching as he clenched and moaned. His cock was begging to be touched, but he knew he had to keep himself upright, so he couldn’t play with himself. His hands fisted around the sheets as he was fingered for the first time. He could only imagine what his boyfriend’s large-

 

“So tight for me, look at you,” he groaned, fingers going even deeper. Harry had a funny feeling unfurling in his belly, and then his boyfriend’s other hand came around to stroke his cock once, twice-

 

Then the hands disappeared. Harry whined, looking over his shoulder, watching as his boyfriend _licked his fingers_ , the fingers that were just inside Harry.

 

“Baby, on your back now, there you go, I want to be able to see you.”

 

It seemed to take hours for Harry to lay on his back, but with the help of his boyfriend he was against the pillows, his knees pulled up to his chest. He watched as his boyfriend prepared himself with a condom and some more lube. Harry knew he was being spoken to, but he got that feeling again like he was underwater, like his ears were blocked.

 

“Baby?” Lips were pressed to his forehead, and he felt the hard cock of his boyfriend touch his thigh for the first time. Harry nodded, and he knew that it meant _yes_.

 

Then the room was on fire. Stars filled Harry’s vision. His boyfriend was inside him, and Harry was so _full_. His boyfriend moved, then, his lips touching Harry’s forehead and neck and cheeks and lips as he went in and out, and Harry had never felt so full.

 

“What a good boy, look at you,” his boyfriend praised, and Harry felt himself harden at the words. This was what he needed. Harry wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s hips, opening himself up more as he was rocked into - as he was fucked - and he never felt more loved as he was kissed and spoken to and adored. His large hand played with Harry’s cock, and Harry whined loudly as he whispered for more, his voice cracking and breaking. He looked down at their bodies joined together and his eyes rolled back at the sight of himself being opened up like that, in a way nobody had opened him before.

 

“Open up f’me more, love, open your legs,” he instructed, and Harry only let out a whine of “ _Please,_ ” as he did what he was told. He wanted to be bent over, but it felt too good in this position to ask.

 

His boyfriend angled his position then, and hit the spot that Harry had only read about, never been touched at before. Harry keened, sweat pooling at his belly and his forehead, and he knew the sounds he was making weren’t exactly sexy, but he didn’t care. It took a few more thrusts and grasps at his cock when he was coming, the most delicious feeling spreading through his body. He shot hot and hard into his boyfriend’s hand and onto his own chest as he jerked him through it. His boyfriend was giving him more words of praise, but Harry was too busy whining and gasping to listen. He let his legs drop from their hold around his boyfriend, his body falling limp as his cock spurted out a few more times, and then nothing.

 

“Good boy, such a gentleman for me,” his boyfriend whispered, stroking his fingers through Harry’s short, sweaty hair. Harry was still out of it, breathing heavy. He was docile and pliant and laid heavy on the sheets, come drying on his tummy, still clenching around nothing.

 

“Jesus,” he said, shaking his head. “You were so good, fuck. I can’t believe I was your first.”

 

Harry still said nothing. He watched his boyfriend stand, his back retreating for a moment before he returned with a few cold, wet towels. One was to dab at Harry’s neck and face, then his belly and between his legs was wiped up gently. Harry whined at the feeling of the cool towel near his slightly throbbing cock, but he was too fucked out of his mind to speak. He’d never felt so good in his life, never felt so needy.

 

“Was I a good boy?” was the first thing he asked, shocked at how raspy his voice was - he must have moaned a lot more than he thought. He wasn’t even embarrassed at how loud he was and the sounds he made - he could worry about that tomorrow.

 

“You were such a good boy,” his boyfriend said, pulling Harry to his chest and kissing his forehead as he held him tightly. “The best boy.” And the room still smelled like come and sweat and sex, but Harry tucked his head into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” he said quietly, his voice nothing but a whisper.

 

“Always,” his boyfriend said, kissing the top of his head firmly. “Maybe next time I’ll bend you over, sweet boy,” he whispered huskily into Harry’s ear, and Harry’s closed eyes rolled back a little, suddenly not tired at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really.....don't know what this is it's pure smut and I'm...not ashamed. I couldn't resist some bottom Harry. Medicine did this to me. I just. I don't even remember what happened.


End file.
